Heroes Phantasia 2: Dreaming Revolution
Heroes Phantasia 2: Dreaming Revolution (Japanese: ヒーローズファンタジア2：ドリーミング・レヴォリューション Romaji: hīrōzu fantajia 2: dorīmingu reboryūshon) is a game released for the PlayStation 4,'' Nintendo Switch & ''Playstation Vita, where the player can control a great variety of characters from 20 different anime series & cartoon series of the last & now 10 years, as well as some original characters, also it is an Official Sequel of Heroes Phantasia. Gameplay Similar like a previous game, Heroes Phantasia. Playable Characters The series that appear in the game, and the characters the players will be able to control, are: Returned * Slayers REVOLUTION ** Lina Inverse ** Gourry Gabriev ** Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune ** Zelgadiss Graywords * Sorcerous Stabber Orphen ** Orphen ** Cleao Everlasting (holding Leki) ** Majic Lin * Louie the Rune Soldier ** Louie ** Merrill ** Melissa ** Genie * ROD -Read or Die- ** Yomiko Readman ** Nancy Makuhari ** Drake Anderson * Keroro Gunso ** Keroro ** Dororo ** Kururu ** Giroro ** Tamama * Blood+ ** Saya Otonashi ** Hagi * Mai-HiME ** Mai Tokiha ** Mikoto Minagi ** Natsuki Kuga ** Midori Sugiura * s-CRY-ed ** Kazuma Torisuna ** Ryūhō Ryu ** Straight Cougar * Darker than Black ** Hei * Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor ** Suou Pavlichenko * Banpresto Original(Return) ** Eiji Watari ** Shinobu Fudou New * Heartcatch Pretty Cure ** Cure Blossom ** Cure Marine ** Cure Sunshine ** Cure Moonlight * The Powerpuff Girls Z ** Hyper Blossom ** Rolling Bubbles ** Powered Buttercup * Puella Magi Madoka Magica ** Madoka Kaname ** Homura Akemi ** Sayaka Miki ** Mami Tomoe ** Kyoko Sakura * Sword Art Online ** Kirito ** Asuna ** Sinon ** Yuuki * Black Bullet ** Rentarō Satomi ** Enju Aihara ** Kisara Tendō ** Tina Sprout * Generator Rex ** Rex Salazar ** Agent Six ** Hobo Haha * Ben 10: Omniverse ** Ben Tennyson ** Gwen Tennyson ** Kevin Levin ** Rook Blonko * SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors ** Ryubi Gundam ** Kan-u Gundam ** Chouhi Gundam ** Sousou Gundam ** Sonken Gundam * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS ** Nanoha Takamachi ** Fate Testarossa * Banpresto Original(New) ** Johnny Overson ** Mika Zeroson Enemies The game has a lot of original creatures and beasts to fight with, and besides that, the player will be able to fight some of the main enemies of the anime series included in it. Some of the known enemies are: Returned * Slayers REVOLUTION ** Zanaffar ** Zuuma * Louie the Rune Soldier ** Isabel ** Leonard ** Jakinson ** Lily * ROD -Read or Die- ** Gennai Hiraga ** Genjō Sanzō * Keroro Gunso ** Garuru ** Kiruru ** Viper ** Zoruru * Blood+ ** Karl Fei-Ong ** Van Argiano * Mai-HiME ** Shizuru Fujino ** Nao Yuuki ** Miyu Greer ** Alyssa Searrs * s-CRY-ed ** Asuka Tachibana ** Tokonatsu Sisters (Banka, Chūka, Shoka) ** Kyōji Mujō ** Martin Zigmarl ** unidentified HOLD members ** unidentified HOLY members * Darker than Black ** November 11 * Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor ** Genma Shizume New * Heartcatch Pretty Cure ** Dark Precure ** Dune * The Powerpuff Girls Z ** Mojo Jojo ** Him * Puella Magi Madoka Magica ** Homura Akemi * Sword Art Online ** Heathcliff * Black Bullet ** TBA * Generator Rex ** Van Kisses * Ben 10: Omniverse ** Vilgax * SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors ** Ryofu Tallgeese * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS ** Jail Scaglietti ** Lutecia Alpine ** Uno ** Zest Grangaitz ** Agito ** Garyu ** Hakutenou ** Uno ** Due ** Tre ** Quattro ** Cinque ** Sein ** Sette ** Otto ** Nove ** Dieci ** Wendi ** Deed * Banpresto Original ** Nebinumius(Final Boss) ** Hie-X123 ** Zara Non-Playable Characters Besides the characters the player can control and the main enemies, a fair number of other characters from the series appear as well in it, with major or minor roles in the development of the story. Some of the known NPCs are: Returned * Slayers REVOLUTION ** Xelloss * Sorcerous Stabber Orphen ** Volcan ** Dortin * Louie the Rune Soldier ** Aila * Keroro Gunso ** 556 (Kogorō) ** Lavie ** Natsumi Hinata ** Momoka Nishizawa * Blood+ ** David * Mai-HIME ** Yukino Kikukawa ** Nagi Homura * s-CRY-ed ** Scheris Adjani ** Elian ** Urizane * Darker than Black ** Yin ** Mao * Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor ** July New * Heartcatch Pretty Cure ** Chypre ** Coffret ** Potpourri * The Powerpuff Girls Z ** Professor Utonium ** Ken Utonium * Puella Magi Madoka Magica ** Kyubey * Sword Art Online ** Asura * Generator Rex ** Caesar Salazar ** Doctor Rebeeca Holiday ** White Knight * Ben 10: Omniverse ** Max Tennyson * SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors ** Chou-un Gundam ** Koumei Re-GZ ** Shiba-i Sazabi ** Sonshoukou Gerbera * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS ** Subaru Nakajima ** Vivio * Black Bullet ** Seitenshi ** Miori Shiba Trivia * This game make first Pretty Cure Series in PlayStation Consoles. Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Tactical RPG Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games